


Wren Lake Proposal

by RaptorSquad22



Series: Wren Lake [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-No Killer, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Neither of them can dance, Romance, Valentine's Day, Yes I almost cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/pseuds/RaptorSquad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is given the perfect Valentine’s Day by Audrey. AU-No Killer. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wren Lake Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped me (You know who you are). I decided that Audrey and Rachel needed some drama free fluff. 
> 
> I own nothing.

**February 14 th, 2019**

“That was amazing,” said Rachel as they drove back to Lakewood.

Everything about that evening had been perfect. The pizza was hot and delicious. The movie after dinner, a horror flick they had waited months to come out, was terrifying and they loved it.

But what had sealed the deal was how romantic Audrey had made everything. Everything she had said and done that night had been nothing but sweet, and gentle. A side that Rachel knew that no one besides herself and Audrey’s closest friends ever saw.

Audrey briefly looked to her and smiled, “The most amazing thing tonight is you, Rae.”

Rachel couldn’t hide the blush that came from those words. She asked, “Where are we going now?”

“It’s a surprise, baby.”

Her question was answered a few minutes later as they parked at a spot near Wren Lake. Not where Brandon James had died, but at a clearing, away from the pier.

Rachel was silent as Audrey produced a CD and put it into the radio. Rachel expected death metal, punk rock. Grunge music.

She didn’t expect the soft, classical music that came out of the radio, and if it had been anything else, the speakers would’ve been blown out. She looked to Audrey, who was blushing a bright red.

“Dad helped put this together for me. May I have this dance?”

Rachel smiled as they got out of the car and walked in front of the Volvo’s headlights. Audrey took a deep breath before taking Rachel in her arms and letting her lead.

Both of them had two left feet, but neither of them once complained. They danced through all eight songs on the CD, and when it came to a close, Rachel rested her head on Audrey’s shoulder in a hug.

“Audrey, this night has been incredible. Thank you for making this the perfect Valentine’s Day.”

Audrey broke the hug, and wiped away the tears in her eyes before she said, “Rae, there’s actually one more thing I want to do, that would make this perfect.”

Rachel was confused and was about to ask what it was when Audrey continued, “Close your eyes, please.”

As Rachel did, nothing happened for a few seconds. But then she felt Audrey take her left hand with hers and slip something onto…Oh God, was this really happening?

“Open them.”

As Rachel opened her eyes, Audrey was on one knee, and there was a ring on her left hand…

“Rachel Kay Murray, you are the love of my life. Without you, I can’t imagine where I would be at. You keep me grounded, and are my inspiration,” began Audrey and now both of them were crying, “And I want to be with you forever. So will you make me the happiest woman alive, and marry me?”

“Yes! Yes I will, Audrey!” she declared, and Audrey got up and kissed her. It wasn’t rough, like Audrey usually did in one of their make-outs, but a soft, tender one that made Rachel’s heart melt.

When they broke the kiss, Rachel pulled Audrey into a hug, and whispered, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Audrey and Rachel get married, let me know. I really hope you liked this story.


End file.
